


I'm Fine

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex keeps saying he's fine but Rian wants to make sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

It started with a harmless sneeze in Phoenix, or at least Alex saw it as harmless. So what if he sneezed? It didn’t mean he was getting sick. Expect by the time they got to Salt Lake City he was coughing and in Sacramento Alex woke up feeling rather worse for wear.   
Alex groaned and pulled himself up from his nice warm bunk, his head was pounding and he was all stuffed up. He thought he’d just take as much medicine as humanly possible and get through the day... The one thing he hadn’t accounted for though, was his boyfriend.  
“Alex? Are you up?” Rian called, from somewhere near the front of the bus.   
“Yeah” Alex said, breaking off in a fit of coughs.   
“Alex?”   
Rian came through the bunks and found his boyfriend hadn’t actually made it out his bunk and was just sitting on the edge why he coughed harshly into his elbow.   
“I knew you were getting sick” Rian said, sitting down beside Alex and rubbing his back.   
“I’m fine” Alex wheezed.   
“Yeah, you sound it”   
“It’s just a cold” Alex said, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.   
“Ew gross, let me get you some tissues”   
“I’m fine, I can get them” Alex said, making to stand but Rian pushed him back down.   
“You in your bunk, no getting up”   
“But Riann, I’m fine” Alex whined.   
“Remember what happened last time you said that?”   
Alex grumbled a reply and got back into his bunk. Last time Alex had gotten sick he’d played it down said he was fine, when in reality he’d been suffering from a bad case of bronchitis. He ended up in hospital and unable to speak for nearly two weeks...   
Rian returned with an armful of assorted medicine and tissues.   
“Ri I’m fine” Alex protested.   
“Just making sure, can you tell me what hurts?” he asked.   
“Head, chest, nose is all stuffed and throat is kind of scratchy, you know normal cold things”   
“Take these” Rian said, pouring out Alex different doses of medicine.   
Alex didn’t bother to argue and just swallowed the medicine his boyfriend gave him. Rian couldn’t help but chuckle at the silly faces Alex’s pulled as he took the multi-coloured gloop.   
“You’re such a child” Rian laughed as Alex pouted at him.   
“You’re not the one who had to swallow it” Alex grumbled before hutching forward to cough again.   
“That sounded like it hurt” Rian said, passing Alex a bottle of water.   
“It wasn’t great” he replied.   
“Okay one last thing and you can get some sleep”   
“I’m not tired” Alex complained.   
“Sleep is good for sick people” Rian said as he got out the thermometer.   
“I don’t have a fever” Alex protested.   
“Just wanted to check”   
Alex sighed but let Rian placed the thermometer under his tongue. He knew he didn’t have a fever but he let Rian baby him, part of him liked having someone to take care of him, even if it was just a simple cold.  
When it beeped Rian took the device away just in time for Alex to sneeze into a tissue.   
“Yep your temps normal”   
“Told you”   
“Alright, alright, are you going to get some sleep now?” Rian asked.   
“Still not tired”   
“How about cuddles then?”   
“Always want cuddles” Alex said, moving against the back wall to make room for Rian.   
Rian chucked and got into the crammed space beside his boyfriend, letting Alex curl up on top of him. Alex’s eyes closed and Rian hoped it wouldn’t be long before the sick boy fell asleep until he began to cough again. Rian pulled the boy up, even if he nearly fell out of the bunk in the process.   
“You alright?” Rian asked when Alex was finally able to regain control over his breathing.   
“Yeah I’m fine” Alex replied, pulling Rian close to him again and cuddling into the boy.   
Rian sighed and began to run his hand through Alex’s dishevelled hair, he hoped that Alex was actually fine this time. 

Alex rolled over in his bunk and tried to blink the ceiling into focus. Everything was fuzzy and his head was pounding, he was dimly aware that he was alone, that Rian was no longer with him but the thought was interrupted by a painful coughing fit that had him trying not to cough up his lungs.   
“Man you sound like shit”   
“Ri?”   
“Nope”   
The curtain beside Alex was pushed away to reveal Jack standing there.   
“You sound bad, are you okay?” he asked.   
“Just a bit of a cold” Alex sniffed in reply.   
“Do you need anything?” Jack asked.   
“Do you know where Rian is?”   
“He’s in the back lounge”   
“Thanks”   
Alex heaved himself out of his bunk, ignoring the lightheaded feeling he got from standing. Feeling goose bumps crawling up his arms Alex grabbed his blanket before he made his way toward the back lounge and his boyfriend. Jack followed closely behind him as Alex didn’t exactly look stable on his feet.   
Alex could hear the sound of his friends talking as he pushed open the door that separated the door between him and the lounge. He began coughing again he entered, his body doubling over as he coughed. He felt his body being moved until he was sitting down but he wasn’t sure how he’d got there.   
“Drink”   
A bottle of water was pressed into his hands and shakily Alex was able to drink and finally stop the coughing.   
“I thought I told you to stay in bed?”  
Alex looked up at see the smug face of Rian staring at him.   
“Fuck off” Alex mumbled, pitching forward as he sneezed.   
“Can we get you back to bed now?” Rian asked.   
Alex nodded miserably and let his boyfriend lead him back to the safe haven of his bunk.   
“What did you get up for?” Rian asked once Alex was happily back in his bunk again, drugged up with a fresh dose of medicine and wrapped in blankets.   
“Missed you” he mumbled in reply.   
Rian smiled at his boyfriend, he might be the most impossible person when he was ill but despite all that Rian loved him.   
“Sorry I thought you might sleep better alone, but obviously not”   
Alex didn’t need to say anything, he just moved to make enough room for Rian and wait for his boyfriend to join him under the mountain of blankets.   
“You’re a pain in the ass when you’re ill” Rian teased as Alex attached him to his side again.   
“But you love me anyway” Alex replied.   
“For some reason”   
Alex smiled and closed his eyes with his head resting against his boyfriend’s chest.   
“I love you” he whispered sleepily.   
“Love you too, now go to sleep”   
Alex may have been fine and would sleep off his cold in about two days flat but he was always glad he to have Rian to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps, 
> 
> This was written for a prompt for a sick Alex and an protective Rian. I haven't written a prompts for ages so I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Do sent me prompts for any sickfic ATL, any ship your heart desires!


End file.
